dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Savage
Savage is Alvin's second in command Outcast. Riders of Berk Alvin & The Outcasts Savage first appears, telling Alvin to retreat in Alvin and the Outcasts. He later appears closing a door for the outcasts hall. Later in the episode, he appears with other outcasts and Alvin while landing on Berk. His next appearance is when Alvin busts the door of Hiccup 's house open and is the only outcast to join Alvin going to the beach. He appears again when the outcasts hold villagers hostage and throws Astrid up onto the platform on which Alvin is standing on. His last appearance is when he holds Hiccup hostage, fights the teens, and thinks they should get dragons of their own. Heather Report Part I He next appears in Heather Report Part 1, while talking toHeather about her progress in retrieving the Book of Dragons. He appears again, attacking the teens on their dragons who are attempting to get the Book of Dragons back from Heather. Heather Report Part II He had to fight a Gronckle to get the Book of Dragons. He then follows Alvin around throughout the rest of the episode (as usual). In the battle with the Hooligans, Alvin actually puts Savage into a catapult and launches him at Astrid. Savage was not exactly excited by the idea, and once he knocked Astrid off of Stormfly, he fell onto a tree branch. This saved him from the fall, but then broke. He dropped painfully to the ground. He is not seen again until the end where he and Alvin decide that they do not need the book; they need Hiccup. Defiant One Savage serves as a primary antagonist in this episode. He is out patrolling the island, and he eventually finds Hiccup's Satchel which Snotlout left. He brings it to Alvin who then orders his men to search the island. Savage later catches Hiccup in the forge, and begins to escort him to Alvin. On the way he interigates Hiccup and tries to intimidate him. Snotlout and Toothless attack the Outcast, and a battle insues. Savage is supported by two Oucats troops, but he is temporarily stunned when Snotlout wacks him in the face with the connecting rod. When he recovers, he charges at Snotlout from behind, but Toothless knocks him down with a small plasma bolt. He gets up and tries to catch his breath, but as soon as he considers battling again he sees his three opponents standing angrily in front of him. Snotlout yells, and Toothless roars. Savage drops his weapon and runs with Snotlout mockingly chasing him. Hiccup repairs the tail, and the Hooligans escape. Savage and Alvin vent frustration at once again being beaten by a 90 pound boy. We Are A Family Part Savage plays a relatively minor role in the end of the episode. He is the one who blows the horn to make Night Fury noises (or at least he is seen holding it). He is the one who roughly escorts the captured Hiccup into the Outcast vessel. He, Mildew , Alvin, and their captives then set sail for Outcast Island. We Are A Family Part II He is first seen walking with Alvin and the captured Hiccup towards the dragon pens. Hiccup mocks Alvin, and Savge begins to laugh at the joke, but he is quickly hit on the head by Alvin. After the crack on the skull he angrily says, "No one thinks your funny boy. Now keep moving!" Under orders from Alvin he took Hiccups advice to improve the dragon holding cells. He notes that Alvin would look amazing flying on the back of a Night Fury. After that, he remains absent for the rest of the episode until he and Alvin "recapture" Mildew. He and the other Outcasts cheer as Alvin announces that it is a new day for the Outcasts. Defenders of Berk *'Coming Soon*' Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Characters